Fridays
by Fernsfairie
Summary: Severus and Harry are snuggled into bed on a Friday night. Snarry, SSHP, Slash, Smut, Lemon, or however you want to put it. One-shot, Complete. Back story added as a second chapter, by request.
1. Fridays

**Right now I can't sleep, don't feel like reading, and can't find any fucking chocolate. *grumble grumble* So a bit of Sev-Harry smut came into existence in my mind. Than it came through my fingers in about 20-25 minutes of furious writing. The result? This POS you are (hopefully) about to read. Good luck, and I use flames to roast marshmallows with, AND TOO FIND MY CHOCOLATE! In case someone really hasn't noticed, I feel obliged too note this is Slash. Also known as // or yoai, I think. Feel free to correct me and my grammar.  
**

**Title: **Fridays  
**Length:** 593 words w/o AN  
**Rating: **M, for sex and language  
**Pairing: **Snarry

Friday is such a terribly interesting day you know. It's the day I become free from the brats of Hogwarts; I get to leave and go home to my lovely husband. My name is Severus Snape, and I am quite happily married to the young Harry Potter. Each time I begin to worry he sets me straight. Than we have amazing make-up sex, yada yada.

Surprised isn't really the word I would use when expressing how I felt when Harry began to pursue a relationship with me after he killed the Dark Lord. Scared out of my fucking mind and oh-so-relieved would really be the expressions to use.

What am I doing right now, you ask? Well, I'm sitting in a large bed with copper colored sheets and blue blankets. My little lover insisted when do Ravenclaw's colors so we didn't argue constantly over them. Every time I complain about them, I get to sleep on the couch. We end up having sex on it and sleeping out there anyways, so it's not often.

I'm terribly fascinated with carding my hands through Harry's hair at the moment. It's inky black, just like my own, but not greasy. My fingers are potion stained, and they slid easily through his unruly hair. Somewhere in the background a clock is striking; I'm too distracted by Harry to really notice. His eyes are fluttering open. "Sev?" he whispers to me, blinking wearily, but smiling.

I smirk back at him and lean over to capture his lips with my own. "Yes my love?" I ask him, pulling back so my breath ghosted over his lips, wondering how I managed to wake him up.

"I think another round might be in order," he managed to gasp out as I rolled him under me.

"You think so, do you?" I purred at him. He always such a randy creature; than again, so was I. I captured he lips in mine, fiercely and passionately.

His hand slipped down between us, slick with a silent and wand less lubrication spell. He gripped my fast growing arousal in his hand and pumped it experimentally, almost. I growled into his lips and left them, trailing kisses down his neck. I bit him lightly, and smoothed the bit marks back out with my tongue, teasing them. Harry whimpered.

I could feel his erection as well. "Let's see what naughty little boys get when the put their hands where they don't belong," I breathed hotly into his ear, before slamming into his entrance with no warning.

Harry screamed sharply his pleasure. I reached down and stroked him with my hand, in time with the pumping of my hips. I changed the angle of my thrust and hitting a spot in him that he had once told me made him see stars. He cried my name out harshly now, begging me to help him find his release. "Sev!" He called harshly, "I love you!" With that we both tumbled over the end, my release long and intense.

I fell on top of him and breathed heavily for a moment. Than I slowly pulled out and he curled into my arms. I reached over to the nightstand behind me and with a wave, our sweaty bodies became clean again. "Goodnight, Harry," I murmured into his hair, smelling his sweet scent and drifting off.

"Good night Sev," he returned, and we fell asleep peacefully in each others arms, just like we've done every Friday night for nearly four years.

**Leave a comment, good or bad.**

**~Fern Rose  
**


	2. Back Story

**By request, I typed up a sort of back story, or explanation for how Sev and Harry got to where they are now. :) Enjoy the bonus! I figured out where my chocolate was (behind the spaghetti), and that the correct term is yaoi.  
**

**Title: **Back Story  
**Length: **839 words w/o AN  
**Rating: **M, for implied sex and slight language. Also for slash content.  
**Pairing: **Snarry

When sitting down by a warm fire in the evening after my marking is done, I really can reflect on my past and think over what happened in my youth. The first problem-- I am, in case you daftly haven't noticed, a homosexual. While Lily Evens was my best friend and I loved her for it, the true obsession of my youth was in fact James Potter.

He was an evil bastard to me. He cursed, ridiculed, and generally made fun of me for seven years. I think that was part of the attraction. Well, that and his fine Quidditch-toned arse.

Why do I take time to sit and reflect upon my childhood crush? Well, the true fact of the matter is that currently I find myself lusting after his son. _Harry _Potter is exactly what I had always wanted in James, and never got.

He is a kind, selfless child. I really finally realized this after his fifth year when I caught him with his shirt off, helping a sick Hagrid work his flower beds.

_**Flash back**_

_I walked across the path at the edge of the forbidden forest, lost in thought about that day. Once again, I had found myself needing a hand (my own) to find release after the O.W.L. level Gryffindor/Slytherin class. This was because (I told myself) I had been thinking of James while looking at Harry._

_I rounded the corner of the forest, and heard a child's laughter. I slipped into the shadows, and crept closer to Hagrid's Cabin to study the scene before me. This couldn't be right! It didn't make __sense!__ Harry Potter sat on his knees, elbow deep in manure, joking with an obviously sniffling Hagrid._

_But that's not what caught my eyes. The scars littering his back did that. The words "Freak" and "Murderer" were carved into the skin, along with countless gouges, as if from a belt. He was far too skinny; I could see every rib and his hip bones stuck out. The boy had a bit of muscle in his abdomen, but not much._

_The stark reality of what I was seeing hit me-- Harry Potter was abused. A terrible rage welled up in me. How could someone do that to an innocent boy? He sat in manure, helping a sick half-GIANT keep up a vegetable garden. '_How could someone do that to the boy I love?!' _I shouted silently._

_Than my wording hit me. '_Boy I love?'

_Shit._

_**End Flashback**_

Over the next two years I carefully monitored the boy. I reported to Dumbledore what I had witnessed on the boy, and asked him to be kept an eye on, if not removed. Sure enough, Remus Lupin spent the first two weeks of summer vacation with Harry, secretly, and saved his life.

The Dursleys were sent too Azkaban for their cruelty, neglect, and attempted murder of their nephew. Vernon had a life sentence, and Petunia had ten years. Dudley got to spend time with a physiatrist, and was released after a week into the custody of Vernon's estranged brother, who would lead him right. Dudley now professionally boxes.

_---_

'How did this all start again?' I thought, staring at the emerald engagement ring glittering on my finger, that matched my eyes. 'Ah, yes,' I thought grinning, 'I had dreams.' In the beginning of my relationship with Sev, I really initiated it. I know he had his feelings first, but I think I pursued the next step first.

In the summer leading up too my 7th year, I began having nightmares of Moldy Voldy, as I like to call him, more frequently. The relief from these dreams, however, came in the form of wet dreams. They starred my dear potions Professor, of course. The dreams really sort of gave me a new look at him.

He's a handsome fellow, my fiancé. His hair isn't naturally greasy, it just gets like that from leaning over a cauldron, all day… And the fact he conditions it. Poor naïve man, needs to learn better hair care. I enjoy running my fingers through it though.

The day I really began our relationship was about a week after the final battle where I killed Moldy Voldy. I remember it quite well… You see, I may be the submissive member of our partnership now, but for that day I was aggressive.

What did I do to poor Sev?

I knocked calmly on the doors to his private quarters. He opened the door. I asked if I could come in, he said yes.

Than I jumped him.

Ahh, what fun we had that first night. We went through five positions and me cumming twice before Sev finally came. The next morning, I explained my actions and hopes to him for a relationship on the emotional level, not just this physical one, though it was enjoyable. He agreed, and here we are, a year later. Tomorrow is my wedding day, and I for one am certainly excited.

**Leave a comment!  
~Fern Rose**


End file.
